


Tinsel Teasing

by that_damn_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bondage if you squint, Bucky Barnes Feels, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Couch Sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Sex, mostly smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_damn_girl/pseuds/that_damn_girl
Summary: Bucky and you get distracted while decorating the Christmas tree when you start playing with the red tinsel.[It is pure smut after about 100 words of plot and then some teasing.]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Tinsel Teasing

The atmosphere felt jolly. A current of joy danced around you. You pondered over which ornaments to put where on the Christmas tree you and Bucky hand brought in the day before.

You saw Bucky putting up a few decorations himself. His brows furrowed as he stared in concentration at his work. He decided there were too many golden balls hung up at one place and too scarce at another. He picked one from the concentrated mass and bent down to hang it on one of the lower branches.

Who would have thought the most feared and deadliest assassin of the twentieth and twenty-first century would fret over Christmas decorations? If that wasn’t cute, you didn’t know what was.

Not having such liberties while growing during the Great Depression, Bucky was overjoyed to spend the upcoming Christmas not thinking much over whether the decorations and gifts came first or food.

He had always loved decorating the Christmas tree with his family, even if the trees in his home had more dead branches than lushy leaves and him and Rebecca would have to cover tiny old and empty boxes and newspaper rolls with wrapping papers for ornaments.

He held a fluffed up red tinsel in his hand and looked over and around the tree to determine how he could wrap it. Just as he reached up to tuck its one end on an upper branch, you snatched it away from him. You proceeded to wrap it around yourself instead and tried to give him a sensual and sexy smile, blinking in the same manner once and posing for him.

At least it was sexy in your head.

He eyed you in your ~~his~~ bottle green sweater which touched your mid thigh and hid your shorts. Keeping his hands on the hips he smiled widely, amusement flashing in his eyes. You took his hand and led him towards the couch facing the fireplace.

“Hey doll, stop using my tinsel as your boa scarf.” He said seemingly threateningly, but his body said otherwise. You made him stand in front of the couch, pushed him backwards and retraced your steps to pose for him again.

“Why Sargent,” you shrugged, “just offering my services.” then whispering seductively you added, “Open exclusively for you.” You winked before turning around and wiggled your hips at him. He could feel blood rushing downwards. If you kept it up, he knew the upcoming situation would be hardly possible to ignore. He knew you were doing it purposely.

He rubbed both his thighs and said, “Oh babe, you suck.”

“Your dick.” You licked your lips imagining the taste of him and closed your eyes in ecstasy, tipping your head slightly back, baring your neck to him. He wanted nothing more than to cover your neck in hickeys in that moment.

You ordered Alexa to play 'This Is What You Came For’ by Rihanna and danced slowly along the tune.

_Baby, this is what you came for_

With the tinsel looped around the back of your neck and both sides held in your two palms, you dragged your hands from your waist to your neck as sensually as you could manage.

_Lightning strikes everytime she moves_

Tossing your hair to the side, you walked towards him slowly, making sure to add as much movement to your butt as you could.

_And everybody’s watching her_

You tugged him forward with his collar and bent down. Your faces were mere centimetres apart. He chased your lips but you pulled back.

_But she’s looking at you, oh ,oh_

He looked at you with lust filled eyes. You sat in his lap, both legs around his. You could feel a rigidness beneath yourself. You decided to lightly grind againt it. His arms immediately took a hold of your waist to manoeuvre you along.

Since you were looking at his lips, he chased your lips once more but you pulled back once again. Irritated with not being able to taste the heavenly goodness in front of him, he moved to your neck. As he sucked harder and harder, you rolled your eyes, tipping your neck involuntarily to give him more space.

“Now who’s the one sucking, baby?” He stopped his ministrations and pulled back to look at you smiling mischievously. Holding you by the waist, he stood up and dropped you on the couch, lowering himself as he caged you in with his hands. The growl which escaped him next diluted any of your resolve to tease him more. You giggled.

He went in for your lips like a man deprived of touch and comfort for decades. One of his hands moved to your waist, the other supporting his weight. Yours moved to the back of his neck, tugging him closer. You sucked his lips, he sucked yours. It was a battle of tongues, fighting to gain dominance.

He slowly slid the tinsel off your neck, tingling you where it rubbed. You lifted your head, deepening the kiss. The tinsel was completely off of you and in his hands. He took your hands in his and dragged them up and over your head. He looped the tinsel over your joined wrists loosely twice, leaving the ends untied and moved his hands back to your waist. It felt slightly itchy. However, you couldn’t give it much thought as suddenly your skin protected under the warmth of your sweater met the comparatively much colder air and you gasped.

The sweater was bunched just above your breasts, which Bucky mauled with his hands. One cold, one hot, circled your nipples. Made them as hard as the rigid mass of flesh you felt against your thigh.

He moved his warm hand down your waist, into your shots. Teasing you, testing you. It was a sensory overload overall. You wanted to hold him close, so you did. However, as soon as your hands left their designated place, Bucky’s left hand came up to take both your wrists in his own. Keeping your hands above your head again, he leaned his on the armrest to support himself off of you slightly, leaving you all cold and edgy. The other hand teased you clit relentlessly.

You got goosebumps all over. Shivering, you whinned into his mouth. “Bucky,”

“Babe,” He started kissing your cheek, leading to your neck and sucked on the tender skin. His talented mouth marking you. Claiming you. Your back arched off the couch. Bucky put some of his weight on you again to stop your withering. His fingers weren’t even inside of you yet.

He flicked your clit. Rolled it between a finger and his thumb. Pushed it against your pubic bone. Rubbed it. Ran his fingers over it gently once, then roughly the second time. Got back to rubbing it, repeating his motions, destroying you, taking you away part by part to ecstasy. You were wet enough, greatly overwhelmed. Soon you felt that familiar tingle in your lower abdomen and came, wetting his hand.

Bucky knew if he felt the pressure of your precious pussy around his fingers, he would come in his pants. As it were, he was already a bit hard while putting up the decorations. Yeah, getting hard ons at random times of the day was shit. Your little show later didn’t help at all. He was lucky though, that you decided to do it then.

Being as hard as the trunk in their living room, he couldn’t wait anylonger. He quickly got off of you, undressed himself and you in a frenzy, and pounded back on you with the force of a starved lion. Desperate. For touch. For love. For attention.

For you.

You lay him down on the couch this time and laid on top of him. The power play had been over. There was only one primal need.

You started kissing him down his chest until you reached his nipple. You licked it, kissed it, sucked hard on it. Bucky hissed. Feeling his hard and handsome abs, you wrapped one hand around his shaft. Stroking it gently, squeezing it. As you ran your finger over the slit, smearing the precum, his eyes contracted in too much pleasure. You kept moving your hands on his dick, feeling him harden more as you switched between his nipples. Bucky was in sixth heaven.

His flesh hand grabbed your asscheek, wanting to hold onto something, while his metal hand gripped the armrest behind his head. You knew his hesitation with you and his black and gold arm. But as you pleasured him, you wanted his undivided attention on only yourself, and not on the couch. You trusted him. So you took his metal arm off the couch, placed it on your other asscheek, and continued stroking him.

Your speed increased. His grip tightened. As he was strong, both his arms were too. You knew there would be light bruises at your hip and leg joint just by him gripping them hard. The effect of his metal arm would unconsciously be more. But you didn’t mind. You loved him, all of him. And that included his inorganic arm. You desired all of him. You would take everything he gave, whether it be from his flesh arm or metal.

As your strokes got stronger, he moaned loudly. It turned you on even more. You took his strong muscular thigh in between your legs and rubbed your clit on it. The scene of you pleasuring yourself on his thigh and him simultaneously was so hot, he had lost it. He needed to come, and fast.

He brought his hands up to your waist, lifted you off of him and set you down on his lap, right above his dick. He gripped his cock in one hand and guided it to be in line with your entrance. You sunk down on him. Feeling the delicious stretch, welcoming it, you threw your head back, moaning.

Seeing you enjoy yourself, knowing he was the reason behind it, it was a priceless pleasure. Not to mention your walls squeezing him. He had become impatient. Tightening his hold on your waist, he rammed his hips up into you while pulling you down on him at the same time.

You expected slow and sensual moves based on the pace you two were enjoying yourself. His impatience and roughness at the moment surprised you. Surprised, not unwelcome. You couldn’t complain about the change of pace as you felt your pleasure intensifying.

He sat up, one hand holding your neck, your mouth to his ear, and the other encircling your waist entirely. You moaned as you heard him moan sinfully in your ear. You had to roll your hips more than you could bounce, this position restricting your movement as he held you close.

You forced yourself back a little, keeping your arms behind you on the couch. His hold loosened reluctantly. Balancing yourself on your arms, you started bouncing atop him. His grunts your fuel. He too tried to meet you halfway.

He looked at where you two joined, mesmerized enough. You did too. It was downright sinful. You could feel him stimulating that special spot inside you much better in this angle. You closed your eyes savouring the feeling. He started rubbing your clit. You could feel his pulse in his dick throb against your walls.

You knew he was close. He knew that you were close. You knew that he knew that you were close. He knew that you knew that he was close.

With a little more push from both the sides, both of you came. Panting, your eyes, which are closed all that time, finally met his. Even before you could feel it, you saw it in his eyes. His lust hadn’t died down yet. If possible, it had increased tenfold. He was still hard inside you, though as your cum seeped out from the sides.

You harshly kissed him, full of lust, in gratitude for previous pleasure and in need of more. He pushed you back down on the couch, caging you again.

He started moving inside you, fingers still working magic on your clit.

The time gap wasn’t long enough. You still weren’t down from the previous high. This wouldn’t take much time. He was aware of it. So he started pumping into you like wild, all the while hugging you like a koala with one hand, desperate to find his release once again and give you more.

He thrust with such force, he could feel you breasts jiggling in the very small space between your chests. He loved it.

The ongoing movements with your clit was overwhelming. You closed your eyes again but Bucky called out to you. “Nuh uh, baby. Keep you eyes open.” He thrust more wildly. “Wanna see you when you roll in ecstasy around me.” With some final intense rubbing to your clit, you came. It triggered his release too.

The fact that he looked intently into your eyes as both of you came somehow had made you come harder.

As you caught your breath, you felt him soften inside you. He kept his forehead on yours, relishing in the aftereffect. He kissed you lovingly on your forehead, and you two lay some more, just enjoying the feel on one another.

Yes, life looked beautiful.


End file.
